Confesiones
by Aryenn
Summary: Draco tiene un sueño sobre Harry, el único que puede recordar, un sueño tan significativo que lo quiere volver realidad. Su mejor estrategia es confesándoselo a Harry. Pero, Harry tiene una confesión propia.Todo Involucra un hechizo, un sueño, un pensad


Notas de la historia:

Es una de esas historias que llego y tenia que ser escrita. Hace siglos que no sentia tantas ganas de escribir algo, asi que simplemente lo hize y me encanto el resultado. Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

**Confesiones**

_Draco_

Algún día de estos,Potter, cuando logre saludarte sin que entre la costumbre de insultarte a ti o a uno de tus amigos que siempre van a donde tú vas. Ese mismo día, cuando en vez de insultarte no me desvié hacia un lugar donde yo te pueda ver pasar sin ser visto y después me sienta estúpido por hacer eso y más estúpido por ni siquiera poder decir "Hola" sin hacer gala de enemistades de colegio. Si, ese día, cuando no haga ninguna de esas dos cosas y espero que estés solo, te llevare a al café que me gusta a cuatro cuadras de mi apartamento y te sorprenderé porque es muggle. Luego discutiremos un poco sobre que planeo y mis motivos para invitarte ahí, y en pocas palabras, mis obscuras intenciones. Porque las debe de haber si quiero pasar más de dos minutos contigo sin insultarte.

Sonreiré, porque creo que te gustara, quiero que te guste. Y después, cuando me vuelva a recordar que ya he esperado suficiente, te contare lo que vi ese día cuando la red floo tuvo un colapso activo. ¿Recuerdas? Acabe en tu apartamento y lo primero que se te paso por la mente fue echarme un hechizo para dormir que se mantuvo, según puedo recordar, cinco horas. Pude recordar mi sueño esa vez por primera vez en años. Nunca logre recordar un sueno antes de ese. Y es eso lo que me motivara a llevar acabo mis oscuras intenciones, al menos hasta cierto punto, en ese café: Te contare el sueño que lo comenzó todo para mí.

Te diré que lo primero que sentí fue confusión. Era un entorno oscuro donde la iluminación se centraba en mí. Sin embargo, intuí de alguna manera que no debía temer a pesar de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni que era exactamente lo que veía. Lo que si sabía era lo que sentía: Caricias por todas partes. Piel desnuda, calor, y caricias. Cualquiera que fuese el lugar no era de importancia, porque estaba seguro.

Estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo.

Sentí labios que reclamaban los míos, que exigían tener mi cuerpo, y de cuyas profundidades una voz suave y sensual susurraba mi nombre solo para mí. Sentí adoración sin saber por quien era adorado y una mano que se posaba en mi pecho, creando un plácido calor que se propago por todo mi cuerpo.

Era una eternidad placentera con toques a veces insaciables e impacientes y en otras lentos y tranquilos. Su rostro, oculto por la oscuridad, lo veía dirigido hacia mi rostro viendo mi expresión ante cada caricia nueva y cada roce, cada beso en alguna nueva parte de mi cuerpo. Pude ver un deje del brillo en sus ojos. Deseo, quise pensar, el deseo que cada caricia sobre mi delataba.

Placeres traviesos, manos que no se cansaban de tocarme, besos que fluían tan naturales como la vibración de esa voz en mi oído. Pero mi vista era pésima, solo me podía ver a mí y a esas manos acariciándome. Una confusión de manos adorantes y un rostro que se negaba a deshacerse de las sombras que lo ocultaban. Parecía que nunca terminaría.

Justo cuando creí que estaba en el máximo punto de desesperación por conocer al dueño de esas manos, de esos labios, de esa voz y esa adoración tan excitante le escuche pronunciar mi nombre de nuevo, su voz quebrándose un poco. Al principio no entendí porque y sus labios volvieron a buscar los míos.

Y vaya que me encontró. Se metió en mí con ese beso y me dejo dentro el sonido de esa voz que parecía no poder soportar tanto deseo. Dejo la idea de un placer que duele tanto hasta el punto de volverse un placer adictivo, placer ante algo que tienes que tener. Alojó en mi ese deseo que quebrantaba una voz suave con unas cuantas caricias y una eternidad de roces y perversiones innombrables que solo soportaría con esa voz guiándome y eso labios protegiéndome a base de besos. Con ese beso se hizo su propio espacio y arrojo fuera toda reserva que yo hubiese tenido por la identidad de mi amante. Todo lo demás me quito con un solo beso: mi respiración, mi reserva, mi cordura, mi indivisión. Pero no mi curiosidad

Pude halar de su cabello cuando él se separo de mis labios y fue entonces que lo reconocí. No tenia lentes, y tampoco tenía cicatriz lo cual después me resulto raro, pero después de todo, si me hubiese fijado yo tampoco tenía marca en mi brazo. Eran ojos verdes, una sonrisa que decía "No te atrevas a arruinarlo, Malfoy", mejillas rojas que me hicieron sonreír y piel suave.

Te tuve que besar de nuevo, Potter.

Fue entonces que salí de mi sueño. Y permanecí en tu apartamento casi cuatro minutos completos. Tiempo suficiente para que me explicaras lo que había ocurrido: hechizo, dormir por cinco horas completas. Te vi los labios todo ese tiempo, quise besarlos cada segundo. No te deje terminar y me marche. Eso ya lo sabes, la parte donde me marché como un mal educado y te deje hablando a las paredes de tu apartamento, no la parte donde te quería besar hasta convencerte de que me deseabas tanto como en mi sueño.

Cuando termine de contarte eso en el café, Potter, bueno aun no se que dirás después de eso si es que no me has hechizado de nuevo. Sigo estancado en la parte de "Hola, aprovechando que estas solo te quiero llevar a un lugar a tomar algo, Potter."

Si vas solo, tal vez lo haga mañana.

Sí, creo que ya he esperado suficiente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Harry_

Me has insultado más de lo normal, eso no hay que dudarlo hasta Ron se dio cuenta. Y me hace debatirme más si debo contarte la verdad. Tal vez pueda no hacerlo parecer tan… bueno, pervertido. Pero ni con las palabras mas poéticas podría hacerlo sonar bien.

Así que creo que solo te diría que debemos hablar, que si te gustaría ir a tomar algo, y trataría de no parecer estar sufriendo una apoplejía. Sí, creo que un lugar público sería lo mejor, donde te verías obligado a no maldecirme. No de inmediato al menos. Estoy seguro que encontrarías la manera de hacerme sufrir tarde o temprano.

Te lo diría directo, porque como dije no hay palabras que hagan el cuento bonito. Aunque tal vez trataría de evadir tanto la cosa que acabarías haciéndome escupirlo todo o abandonando el lugar. Que dolor de cabeza.

Empezaría recordándote sobre ese día. Ya hasta tiene un aire siniestro el acto de hacerte recordar ese día. Diría, ¿recuerdas? El colapso activo de la red floo, llegaste a mi apartamento y yo te golpeé con un hechizo de sueño natural– ahí espero que me interrumpas y te agradeceré porque mis adentros amenazarían con empezar a desvariar sobre como si ignoras que un colapso activo es la red floo sin sentido de orientación acabas en cualquier lugar del mundo con chimenea.

Y, antes de que decidas dejarme ahí a comer pasas, te lo diré de verdad: que después de ver a quien había hechizado no lo podía creer y de no saber del colapso activo de la red estaría como loco preguntándome que hacías en mi apartamento. Sabía que tardarías en despertar porque de ser un ladrón solo hubiese llamado a los aurores a que te llevaran a dormir a una celda.

Pero no eras un ladrón, claro, y a decir verdad solo decidí moverte a un sillón. Ignorando olímpicamente que soy un mago, lo hice sin varita. No quiero ver tu expresión cuando te diga eso. Seguro empezaras a sospechar.

Y te observe hasta también quedarme dormido. Te lo juro. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Y lo siguiente no sé exactamente como ocurrió, pero me desperté y no estabas. Creí que te habías despertado y te habías ido sin decir palabra pero después vi el reloj. Marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Debías seguir dormido. Hechizo de sueño natural: como regla general, dura cinco horas y el sujeto del hechizo puede hacer todo lo que hace cuando se va a dormir a su voluntad. Todo. Y tu Malfoy, como llegue a descubrir, eres sonámbulo.

Te busque en todos lados del apartamento y llegue a pensar que eran menos de cinco horas de dormir en tu caso. Hasta que recordé que yo no había dejado mi pensadero sobre mi cama después de utilizarlo el día anterior. Y ahí era donde estaba, sobre mi cama, entre las sabanas que había dejado hechas un lio después de que me despertaras con tu inesperada visita.

Entre y quise morir de vergüenza al saber cual recuerdo estabas viendo: El recuerdo de uno de mis sueños.

Pero de verdad quise morir cuando te vi. Tenías los ojos abiertos. Nunca había visto a un sonámbulo, no sabía que podían abrir los ojos y seguir dormidos.

Todo sentimiento de vergüenza, dolor, intrusión, y bueno mas vergüenza que nada lo sentí en el corazón y como estos lo hundían hasta sentirlos en el estomago. Solo cuando me aleje un poco de mis propias emociones me di cuenta que no veías la escena con asco ni desprecio. Había deseo en tus ojos. Deseo puro y latente.

Sentí que podría decírtelo, el significado de ese sueño que no necesitaba un genio para ser descifrado. De entre los escombros de esa vergüenza que había sentido pude encontrar de nuevo mi voz, envalentándome con el deseo en tus ojos. Camine hasta ti y dije tu nombre estando a pocos centímetros de tus labios, tus ojos aun en la escena y olvidando que estabas dormido, te besé. Te besé como siempre había querido y pensado que nunca podría. Como no había podido ni querido besar a nadie antes, queriendo arraigarme a ti, entregándote todo lo que tenía. Todo en un beso, y no me quedo casi nada, Malfoy. Quise quedarme ahí por siempre, obligarte a quedarte ahí conmigo. Quise abrir los ojos y ver tu deseo de nuevo. Y lo hice y me separe de tus labios porque mi cerebro no registró que ese sería el único beso que se me seria permitido y que debería alargarlo mas tiempo.

Cuando vi tu rostro lo recordé: estabas dormido. Y lo recordé porque empezaste a perder ese aire de sueño, como si mi voz te hubiese despertado. Vi que te acercabas a mí, pero estaba seguro de que despertarías en cualquier momento.

Me asuste. Con tu deseo abandonando tus ojos sentí de nuevo ese peso que se movía de mi corazón a mi estomago y lo único que logre hacer fue sacarnos a los dos del pensadero.

Despertaste por completo cuando te puse de nuevo en el sofá. Te vi y supe que no sabias nada de lo que había pasado, en tus ojos había solo confusión. Quise sentir alivio. No me habías atrapado. Solo quise sentir alivio, pero no lo logre.

Te fuiste antes de que cambiara de opinión y te llevara de nuevo a viajar en el pensadero. Tal vez deba llevarlo conmigo esa vez que me decida y te invite a tomar algo: Cuando decida confesarte lo que de verdad ocurrió. Quiero pensar que recuerdas algo, porque me insultas más de lo normal. Hermione me dijo eso, que tal vez recuerdes algo, cuando hasta Ron noto que siempre estás ahí cuando yo paso a la hora de comer.

Mañana iré a comer solo.

Quiero ver deseo por mi en tus ojos de nuevo, Malfoy.

Y creo que ya he esperado mucho tiempo.

Notas finales:

=) Enorme satifaccion de haber escrito esto.

Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
